Enclosures are utilized in cable television signal transmission to provide for the eventual interconnection of the coaxial distribution cable to a plurality of subscriber cables, the enclosures being known as signal conditioning/distribution component boxes and being formed of rugged, durable metal suitable for an outside environment that seals the cable exits against moisture entry. It is desired for such enclosures to provide for the use of jumper cables to establish a temporary connection of the incoming main signal distribution cable to the outgoing main signal distribution cable during servicing of the enclosure, thus providing continued service to the existing subscribers.
It is desired to adapt the enclosure to facilitate connection of the jumper cable to the incoming and outgoing main distribution cable, and disconnection therefrom.
It is also desired that the signal conditioning/distribution component box and its electronic components not be damaged by arcing that may occur during connection or disconnection of a jumper cable. Also, when the jumper cable is not in service, it is desired that signal performance of the signal conditioning/distribution component box not be adversely affected by the presence of the adapter.